


Souk Eye

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Antediluvian Period, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, One Shot, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, but he's low-key about it, im in my Johnil feels, taeten are also here if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Johnny thinks he's a bad alpha, but that really couldn't be further from the truth.~~~Alternatively: A tiny Johnil in an a/b/o antediluvian world.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Souk Eye

Bad alpha.

Bad alpha. 

He’s a bad alpha.

Everything is falling apart because of him. He found a good— an amazing omega. He found a good place to live. He took down so many creatures much bigger than him for his mate and the pups they were supposed to have. And even though he’s trying his best, things are falling apart.

“Johnny,” his mate croaks softly.

He looks over his shoulder at his mate. His omega is sick with some unknown ailment. His beautiful perfect omega.

He whines in his throat softly, crawling away from the cave entrance he was guarding to crouch beside the bedding of furs. He hunted them all down. He got the biggest, warmest hides for his omega to nest with. He got them for all the pups they were going to have.

His mate smiles, stares up at him with a twinkle in his eyes. The same twinkle he was enraptured by when they first met.

“Need something?”

His omega doesn’t answer, just smiles. He’s too pale, too frail. He’s done everything he can, pampered him with furs and pretty rocks, given him all the best meats from his kills, brought crystal clear water from the deepest wells and caverns he could find. He’s bedridden and getting worse by the day.

“Taeil.”

He’s failed on every front.

“Need something?”

His mate blinks once, opens his mouth. The wind howls past the entrance of their small cavernous home. He glares over his shoulder, baring his teeth and growling at the sound. It’s getting dark outside, but they’re safe in the cave. He’s kept a fire going this whole time, never lets it go out because his omega needs the warmth.

“Johnny.”

He turns back to Taeil with wide eyes, grabbing one of his delicate hands and bringing it up to his cheek, nuzzling into the soft skin, unmarred of ugly white scars unlike his.

“Taeil.”

“My alpha.”

“Your alpha,” Johnny murmurs and kisses his palm.

Things weren’t always like this. His omega was so lively. Made him run circles around a mountain and through wide plains just to catch him. They fell for each other. And they both wanted a multitude of puppies.

He’s so weak now.

“Omega.”

“Alpha?”

Johnny leans down, capturing his mate’s lips with his own. One thing he hasn’t tried doing since his mate has fallen ill. Taeil whines softly, kissing back the best he can and Johnny breaks it before his sweet small omega can lose any of his precious breath.

His chest rises and falls rapidly. Johnny feels the pit in his stomach sinking lower and so he presses tiny careful kisses to his omega’s cheeks and temples, combing a hand through his hair to get his breathing steady again. Taeil whines softly when his chest is no longer fighting for air.

“Alpha,” he croaks and Johnny hurries to scoop water from a wooden bowl up to his lips. Taeil sips as Johnny props him up enough so he can drink. Taeil leans into him, almost dead weight, his head on his shoulder, his shoulder digging into Johnny’s chest.

Johnny whines in his throat, bumping his nose gently against Taeil’s cheek. His omega looks up at him with a frown, “Too warm… Johnny.”

He tries to figure out what his mate means, glancing down at the multitude of furs. Did he give him too many?

“Johnny.”

Taeil’s fingers are slipping under his shirt slowly and sweat is beading on his forehead. Johnny whines and covers his omega with a fur before helping him out of his shirt. His omega lets out a little sigh and kicks his legs slowly. Johnny feels his face growing hot as he lays Taeil down, covering him with furs completely before reaching under to pull his shorts off.

Except as he’s drawing them away, Taeil grabs his hand, propping his knees and leading his fingers to—

Johnny pulls his hand away, blushing red and staring down at him with wide eyes. “Taeil.”

“Alpha,” his omega frowns, brows furrowing. The glint in his eyes seems more like a fire now and Johnny tries making himself as small as possible under that gaze even though he doesn’t know how ridiculous he looks. “Need you,” Taeil whispers, trying to push away the furs.

Johnny shakes his head and clasps his hands over his eyes as soon as a sliver of Taeil’s smooth skin is revealed. “Omega! T-Taeil!”

He keeps his hands over his eyes and jolts when he feels a small hand trying to wrap around his wrist, “Johnny, something wrong?”

“Wrong to look at you… My mother said if I see an omega naked, I will turn to stone.”

It’s silent for a few moments before he hears a sweet sound he hasn’t heard in a long time. His omega’s laughter. He peeks through his fingers and Taeil is hugging his stomach from laughing, lying on his side on top of the furs, completely naked. Johnny blushes and tears his eyes away.

“Something funny, omega?”

Taeil grins, “You are funny, alpha.” His smile fades with a spasm and the omega curls tighter into himself, a broken whine leaving his lips. Johnny returns his gaze to him, keeping his eyes on his face.

“Need something?”

Taeil nods, reaching for his hand, “Need you.”

He lets his hand be taken. His omega’s hand trembles as he leads his hand down over his body towards his rear. He gulps, his cheeks burning even as he stares into Taeil’s eyes.

“Need Johnny,” Taeil whispers as the alpha’s fingers make contact with something soft and puckered and wet. And then Johnny really does turn to stone.

~~~

Johnny watches from afar as his puppies chase after each other, hopping back and forth over a stream, glistening with sunlight. He’s already given them their lesson for the day, taught all three of them how to catch fish and they learned so fast that now they’ve got free time to play all they want.

Donghyuck and Sungchan yip and play growl as they chase each other back and forth. Sungchan is a bit taller than both his brothers despite being the youngest of the litter and Johnny’s heart aches every time he looks at him because he looks so much like his mother. Donghyuck is the middle pup and he’s usually the ringleader of any and all games.

Then there’s the oldest pup of the litter, his first puppy, Dejun. So much different from his siblings. Dejun is standing just behind him, watching his siblings play as he tucks flowers into his hair. Johnny’s smile grows wider with every little plucked flower his baby slides into his hair.

“Dejunie.”

“Papa?”

“Almost done?”

Dejun lets out a little gasp, “Yes, Papa! Wait!”

He grins, glancing over his shoulder to see his puppy running off to pick more flowers. His beautiful perfect omega gifted him with two perfect omegas and one alpha. Donghyuck and Sungchan come running and crash land on his lap, their little forms trembling from exhilaration. 

Johnny smiles and kisses their dirt-stained cheeks. He looks towards the other end of the field where the grass meets the treeline of the forest, looking for whatever startled his puppies.

Another man steps out of the trees, his gaze sweeping over the field until he meets Johnny’s eyes. They stare at each other in silence for a few moments before the alpha continues forward out of the trees, followed by three children and his pregnant mate.

Sungchan watches as Donghyuck crawls off of Johnny’s lap to get a better look at the family heading towards the stream dividing the field down the middle. He doesn’t get too far from his father’s reach or too close to the other family unit. Dejun comes running back, suddenly occupying the space Donghyuck left behind.

The four of them watch the other family as they come and crouch at the stream’s edge. From here, Johnny can see the skinny alpha’s cloudy eye and he’s sure the alpha can see the scars he left behind on Johnny’s face too. Four long scratches down his temple and over his cheek, stretching to his jaw. He missed his eye by centimeters.

The other mated pair moved into these woods when Taeil was heavy with carrying their three puppies and from what he can tell, so was that alpha’s mate. So when they inevitably ran into each other at the stream, they both felt threatened and fought until they decided to share the stream.

From this distance, he can also smell all of them. The little alpha and his three baby alphas and the golden-skinned omega, who is staring right at him. Johnny bows his head and the omega smiles, turning his attention back to his family.

Johnny makes a guttural noise in his throat and Donghyuck comes back, climbing onto his shoulders, winding his arms around his neck, and hanging on as Johnny stands with Sungchan and Dejun in his arms.

He carries them away from the field towards their home. Their happy giggles fill his ears when he sways them side to side. Donghyuck grabs one of the flowers from his head and stuffs it in his mouth. Sungchan watches with a grin as Dejun tries to keep Donghyuck from eating the flowers that he put in their father’s hair. And Johnny smiles when he sees Taeil up ahead, dragging an ox three times his size into their cave.

Taeil glances over when he hears them and smiles, waving despite how hard he’s breathing. His puppies slip out of his hold like water droplets sliding down a flower’s stem. They run up to their mother, hugging and nuzzling and trying to vocalize the other family they saw.

His omega crouches to be face level with all of them, licking their cheeks clean and nodding along. Johnny crouches just behind his babies, hugging them loosely and grinning when Taeil licks his cheek too.

“You caught something big,” Johnny murmurs. “My omega is strong.”

Taeil smiles, “I am. Help me, alpha.”

Johnny feels shivers all along his spine and his heart races from the quick peck his omega presses against his lips. Taeil leads their puppies into the cave and Johnny lugs the ox over his shoulders, following after them.

He thinks of this same time last year when he thought he was gonna lose the most important person in the world to him, but Taeil bounced back stronger than he’d ever been and Johnny fell in love all over again and he wonders what it was that made the omega feel the same about him.

Taeil cuts the ox open to begin salvaging all he can from the great creature but laughter grabs his attention. He glances over to see his giant alpha playing with their puppies, lying on his back with flowers tangled in his hair, lifting their pups into the air one at a time, smiling so hard all his teeth show and his nose scrunches up. 

His heart fills with warmth and love completely.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This garbage baby was brought to you by Gorillaz's [Souk Eye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-B57lnGcMpY)  
> Yes, Johnny did think you got babies from cuddling and kissing.  
> No, I have no clue what I was trying to do with this one.  
> Hope y'all liked it :D


End file.
